Ne me quitte pas
by Lally Y K
Summary: E não limpou a outra lágrima que desceu. Porque ele o fez - RWxPP.


****

N/A: Escrita para o Challenge PansyxRon do 6v. E como não poderia deixar de ser, homenagem à Ju Catatau, que eu prometi a eras que escreveria e não consegui. Seu challenge é lindo flor, e espero que você goste. By the way, não é linear. Não faz sentido. E a passagem do tempo é estranha, mesmo.

_**Ne me quitte pas¹**_

_Lally_ _Y K_

**Meu primeiro amor foi minha melhor amiga. Meu último amor foi sua pior inimiga. O tempo passou e ficou assim. Observo as duas ao longe, uma em cada direção, diferentes desde a cor dos cabelos até suas características mais inerentes e me pergunto se algum dia deixei de amar alguma delas. Eu deixei. Deixei minha melhor amiga para trás. E a sua inimiga vira, com seus cabelos tão loiros e sua expressão tão sardônica e sorri para através de mim.**

"Eu a amo desde que tinha onze anos."

Harry virou e cruzou os braços na frente do peito, como se o gesto pudesse consolar o amigo. Não consolaria. Viu o anel de noivado tremer entre os dedos pálidos, a corrente que lhe deu quando se formaram em Hogwarts e todo o resto de seus sonhos desmoronarem com a simples recusa de um casamento.

"Ron, sabe que Hermione é desse jeito, não pode pressioná-la."

"Mas eu _sempre_ a amei! Sempre!" ele passou as mãos pelos cabelos exasperado, como se não pudesse contemplar uma recusa.

"E ela sabe disso," Harry completou com o rosto sério e cansado. "Mas ela não está pronta para se casar. Por que não continuam assim? Vocês só têm vinte e três anos, não é como se fosse haver uma nova guerra e sua vida dependesse disso."

Talvez o amigo tivesse razão. E de alguma forma queria que ele realmente tivesse.

Entrou no bar sem realmente querer. Fazia três semanas que não via ou conversava com Hermione. O peso do anel pairava no bolso de sua capa a cada vez que entrava n'A Toca e jogava-se na cama. Pensou que ela pudesse estar evitando os pais também. Talvez estivesse cansada da rotina?

Ron nunca fora muito esperto com reflexões. E para ser honesto, estava cheio de pensar no porquê a sua namorada não podia se casar com ele. Naquele momento, após um gole generoso de firewiskey, não precisava de motivos. Não precisava dos amigos, da família, e nem mesmo _dela._

Não precisava mesmo. _Mesmo._

Sentada, sozinha, na penumbra, uma loira lhe sorriu.

* * *

Ele acordou com uma dor que atravessava suas têmporas e ao tentar se levantar percebeu que a idéia não era boa. Nada boa. Voltou a deitar e ao abrir os olhos pela primeira vez no dia, não reconheceu o dormitório em que estava. As paredes eram muito brancas, as janelas muito grandes, os lençóis muito brancos. Colocou uma das mãos na frente dos olhos para tentar erradicar a claridade e tentou reconhecer, sem sucesso, o ambiente em que estava.

Do seu lado direito, uma loira pequena dormia de costas para ele.

'Oh merda, o que foi que eu fiz ontem?'

Virou para o mesmo lado em que ela se apoiava e tentou reconhecer algum traço do corpo feminino. Os cabelos eram loiros, lisos, e cobriam metade do travesseiro como uma cortina. O braço esquerdo se precipitava para fora do lençol, e uma pele extremamente branca, lisa de qualquer marca de sol, se confundia com o tecido da cama. Um anel dourado brilhava em seu anular esquerdo e uma sensação de azedo subiu à sua garganta.

'Mas que porra que eu fiz? Dormi com uma estranha _casada_?'

Tentando conter o enjôo, ele se apoiou no cotovelo e colocou uma das mãos sobre o ombro quente descoberto e mexeu suavemente, na tentativa de acordá-la. A mulher tremeu devagar e, lentamente girou o corpo até ficar de frente para ele, igualmente apoiada em seu braço, com uma expressão de sono e ironia floreando suas feições delicadas.

A princípio, quando ela esfregou a mão direita na frente do rosto, ao acordar, Ron não a reconheceu. Não sabia se era por conta da ressaca ou o que, mas, quando conseguiu abrir os olhos direito, deparou-se com dois orbes extremamente verdes, penetrantes e muito irônicos. Os olhos não o lembravam de pedras preciosas porque apesar do brilho sarcástico eram vazios, opacos em seu próprio brilho, apagados pelas pálpebras inchadas e levemente rosadas.

"Olá, Weaselbee."

"Parkinson?!"

Ela sorriu. Seus cabelos desceram em cascata na frente de seu colo e os olhos penetrantes semicerraram-se, como se a mulher ainda tivesse problemas em ficar acordada. Enquanto Ron permanecia em seu frenesi, a loira levantou-se com a elegância que lhe era peculiar, pegou um robe preto na cabeceira da cama e vestiu-se, sem se preocupar em oferecer maiores detalhes.

"São nove e meia da manhã. Tenho um compromisso às onze. Pode fazer o favor de tomar banho e sumir daqui?"

"Como é que diabos eu vim parar aqui em primeiro lugar?"

"Ah Weasley, não é uma pessoa matutina?"

Ela voltou a sorrir. Divertia-se com a confusão dele. As pálpebras dele denunciavam a ressaca e a névoa em seus olhos azuis só reafirmavam as mágoas que chorou com ela na noite anterior. Era curioso que ele não se lembrasse. Estava _realmente_ bêbado.

"De todas as pessoas do mundo, a última que eu gostaria de acordar ao lado seria você!" o ruivo exclamou e levantou-se, parecendo inconsciente de sua nudez. Ela riu e ele, ao perceber, ruborizou e procurou suas roupas. "Onde estão elas?"

"No chão," ela apontou para a porta do quarto com uma unha bem feita. Vermelho. "Você parecia apressado ontem a noite, mal pude..."

"Que merda que você colocou na minha bebida? Por que eu estou aqui? E porque _diabos_] eu acordei ao seu lado... sem roupas!" ele empalidecia a cada palavra.

Ela massageou as têmporas, como se estivesse cansada. A aliança dela brilhava no sol, como seus cabelos. O robe entreaberto revelava parte das formas femininas e Ron, constrangido, olhou para o lado. Ao invés de bancar o constrangido, foi até a porta do quarto, ignorando a risadinha sarcástica, e vestiu-se.

"Não te forcei a nada, Weasley. Caso recorra a sua memória com um pouco mais de afinco verá que está aqui de vontade própria," ela disse em tom baixo, como todas as outras vezes. Ela tinha se aproximado, mas não o suficiente para tocá-lo. A varinha dela permanecia descansada na cabeceira enquanto a dele continuava no bolso de sua capa.

"Me dê um bom motivo para acreditar nisso, Parkinson."

"Seu anel de noivado. Você o deu para mim."

E então percebeu que no anular direito o anel cravejado de brilhantes combinava. E que talvez não fosse ideal para Hermione. E que aquilo era um completo absurdo.

"Eu vou contar até trinta. E você vai me explicar o que houve ontem."

"Use _Legillimens_, meu querido. Não tenho nada a esconder."

Ele estreitou os olhos e ela sorriu. Seus olhos pareciam acinzentados naquele instante. E odiou a mudança das cores dela, porque não podia lê-la. E não queria. Não queria mesmo. E não iria usar tal artifício para saber de uma simples...

"Foda-se," ele respirou fundo e vestiu a capa. Passou a mão pelos cabelos e desaparatou.

Mas a ouviu rir antes. De novo.

Porque ela sabia que ele iria voltar.

* * *

"Eu sinto muito, Ron."

Ela o abraçava, mas o seu corpo parecia frio, distante. Era como se os cabelos de Hermione fossem loiros, como se fosse baixa e esguia, como se não fosse ela. O colar pairava em seu bolso, o anel não. Os olhos cheios de lágrimas tentavam ler através de sua expressão, entretanto, a sua dor tirou-lhe a capacidade disto.

Ele sorriu e beijou-lhe a bochecha. Não sabia qual a porra do problema com ele, já que estava recebendo um fora e ainda ria como um idiota. Talvez fosse mesmo. Talvez ele tivesse ido à casa de Parkinson e dormido com ela bêbado. Talvez isso explicasse porque não sentia nada ao ver Hermione entrando no trem.

Ele ainda a ajudou com a bagagem! Ela ainda chorava, do seu jeito quieto e sofrido. Ela o amava, mas não o suficiente para que fosse o homem da sua vida. E ele a amava pelos dois. Quem ama deixa ir, certo? Porque talvez volte. Era aquela merda que diziam quando tomavam um fora, ficavam bêbados e dormiam com uma mulher que tinha pacto com o você-sabe-quem, não era?

E qual o sentido daquilo?

Ele se viu acenando para ela enquanto o trem entrava em movimento devagar. Seu coração ia embora a cada movimento das engrenagens e o apito deu um baque tão violento dentro de si que pensou que ia morrer. Bem ali, no meio da plataforma, enquanto ela fugia para uma vida que não era com ele. O trem andou mais rápido e a mão dos dois ficou frenética.

Por alguns instantes, pensou que aconteceria igual àqueles filmes trouxas que costumava ver com ela. Hermione pularia do trem em movimento, se agarraria em seu pescoço e os dois se beijariam, como se nada tivesse acontecido. Seria o melhor beijo da sua vida e depois a melhor noite da sua vida. Não iria notar que ela se esquecera de raspar as pernas ou que preferia a penumbra ao claro para fazer amor.

Só que o trem continuou indo embora. E uma hora, a mão de Hermione ficou na frente do rosto, como se não conseguisse conter as lágrimas. Depois de vinte e cinco minutos, Ron passou a mão nos olhos, cansado. E apesar de não sentir nada, reparou que seu rosto também estava úmido.

* * *

Ele a abraçou. Era o último lugar, depois do bar, que esperava ir. Mas quando viu, tinha desaparatado ali, no meio do apartamento de cores pastéis e de dona que odiava. Ela o abraçou também, em algum momento em que viu seu rosto vazio e seus olhos azul-escuros se perderem dentro de si mesmos. Acabaram caindo no sofá, sentados, abraçados, com a face escondida nos seus cabelos tão loiros, tão claros, que se permitiu cegar pela imagem dela.

Eles não choravam, não conversavam. Não eram amigos, não se gostavam e nem mesmo sabiam por que estavam ali. Ron procurara o melhor amigo, mas este estava ocupado demais para cuidar de mais um problema. Não conseguiu encarar a pena dos irmãos, nem mesmo o abraço apertado da mãe. Ele parecia tão perdido, tão frágil e vulnerável... E era como se só ela pudesse entendê-lo.

E ali estava desfrutando de seu silêncio. No escuro, os olhos dela pareciam castanhos. Mas ao menor sinal de claridade, revelavam-se verde-escuros. E sorriu, porque não precisava da terra. Não precisava do conhecido, do seguro. Queria ser inseguro, como ele realmente era. E com ela, ele era.

* * *

Havia momentos em que ficava sozinho e a corrente saía de seu bolso como por mágica. Então, a segurava na frente dos olhos e a balançava, com o pingente brilhando mesmo em meio à penumbra. Harry entrou no quarto e sentou-se na cadeira perto. Observou as linhas cansadas do rosto do amigo, como se tivesse envelhecido dez anos ao invés de um só.

"Já faz um ano, Harry."

O moreno assentiu. A corrente girava pelo indicador.

"Sabe, preciso te contar um segredo."

Novamente, Harry assentiu. Ron parecia sorrir. Fazia um ano que não a via também.

"Eu dormi com Pansy Parkinson."

Harry empalideceu e ergueu as sobrancelhas. "Como é?"

"Eu estava bêbado e fui parar na casa de Parkinson. Estranho, ela é casada. Com quem?"

"Theodore Nott," ele respondeu aturdido.

"Interessante."

"E como foi parar lá?"

"Até hoje eu não sei. Faz um ano que não a vejo também," Ron respondeu aéreo. "Mulheres se importam em receber presentes de outras?"

"Depende do que for."

"Eu lhe dei o anel de noivado de Hermione. E nem me lembro disso."

Harry assentiu de novo, pensativo.

"Você gosta dela?"

"Não," ele respondeu depois de alguns minutos. "Não sei."

"Se foi só uma noite com ela como pode ter certeza que gosta dela?"

"Eu não tenho," ele deu ombros. "Só sei que hoje me deu vontade de vê-la."

Harry estreitou os olhos de leve e respirou fundo.

"Você tem idéia do que está fazendo?"

"Não."

"Você nem parece você mesmo."

"Eu sei. Não me sinto comigo também," ele quase riu ao se levantar e fitar o amigo preocupado.

"Cuide-se, Ron. Qualquer coisa, você já sabe."

O ruivo assentiu. De pé, no meio do quarto, observou Harry abrir a porta e descer as escadas. Ele, desaparatou.

* * *

"Eu quero te dar um presente."

Ela ergueu as sobrancelhas enquanto dava os últimos retoques em seu vestido. Ele ergueu uma corrente prateada com um pingente de forma estranha. Os olhos tão verdes pareciam tragados para o objeto. Podia ver nuances prata refletidas em seus olhos. Podia enxergar seu cérebro registrando e pensando no que dizer.

Estendeu a mão direita – com o anel de noivado – para pegar o objeto e deixou escapar um sorriso. Ron não entendeu a expressão então ficou em silêncio. Era tão atípico dele ficar inerte nas situações, mas não sentia vontade de reagir. Não sentia mesmo.

"Era dela, não era?"

Ele mordeu o lábio inferior e preferiu ficar em silêncio. De novo. Pansy voltou o rosto para Ron e uma primeira vez viu que os olhos dela podiam ser verde-água. Porque quando chorava, eles ficavam assim. Só que ela não permitiu que as lágrimas descessem pelo seu rosto. Apenas segurava com a mão direita o objeto na frente de seus olhos com uma pergunta no ar que era deveras retórica.

"Diga, Weasley. Era dela?"

"Presente de formatura."

"E meu presente de consolação?"

"Você não precisa ser consolada."

Ela assentiu devagar. Colocou o colar no porta jóias e terminou o coque elaborado para a festa.

"Suma daqui."

Ele desaparatou.

E quando viu seu reflexo no espelho, quis que ele não tivesse ido.

* * *

Dois goles de capuccino na estação de trem. Eram sete e quarenta da noite. Estava frio, talvez nevasse em Londres naquele dia. Só que suas mãos estavam sem luvas, porque a calefação da cafeteria era muito boa. Por cima da gola role, um colar com dois corações, um deles vazado. Eles se encaixavam, mas ela gostava de mexê-los. Porque assim eles ficavam como realmente eram.

A figura distinguiu-se da multidão e um último gole de café morreu em seus lábios. Acenou para ela e sorriu sem realmente querer. Ambos acenaram de volta e pegaram suas bagagens. Adentraram no trem, mas o pequeno ficou na janela com o rosto grudado.

"Não faça isso, Arthur," ela diria. Mas ela não estava lá. Os olhos tão verdes procuraram os dela e se viu perto do trem que ameaçava partir a qualquer instante. Colocou a mão gelada sobre o vidro e outra pequena mão fez o contorno da sua própria, como se pudessem entrelaçar os dedos através do obstáculo.

"Você é tão rigorosa, mamãe."

Ela sorriu. Dessa vez não foi forçado. O trem apitou e teve de afastar a mão. Os olhos castanhos _dele_ lhe sorriram e ela assentiu. O menino parecia resignado dentro de suas roupas elegantes e Pansy ficou parada enquanto o trem se distanciava.

"Cuide-se, Arthur," ela disse para o vento.

E no momento que ninguém viu, limpou uma lágrima com o lenço. No caminho para seu rosto, a mão raspou na corrente. A outra lágrima ela não quis limpar.

* * *

"As nossas vidas já são complicadas demais para haver um nós."

"Será mesmo? Será que não são as suas desculpas que torna tudo complicado?"

"As desculpas não são somente minhas e você sabe disso."

"E o que te faz supor que..."

"Por que me deu essa corrente?" ela segurou entre os dedos da mão esquerda e o contraste do prata com o dourado da sua aliança fez o azul dos olhos de Ron escurecer.

"O que isso tem a ver?"

Ela engoliu seco e virou de costas. Mas logo à sua frente tinha um espelho. Grande, até os pés. Os dois vestidos já mostravam a diferença opulenta entre os dois. A riqueza dos trajes dela e a simplicidade que Ron se trajava. Ele aproximou-se até o corpo tocar o dela e sentir o calor dela irradiar nele próprio. Afastou os cabelos loiros da nuca e as mãos grandes buscaram o fecho delicado da peça.

Pansy segurou o colar quando o sentiu deslizar pela sua pele.

"Ele é meu."

Ron virou-a com ar questionador, mas só encontrou o mar verde-água. Ela não se preocupou em esconder ou maquiar. Ela não era nada além de uma garota que precisava das coisas feitas à sua maneira. E ele nunca faria. Ela sabia disso. Por isso mais uma lágrima rolou. Tocou o punho fechado, a ponta do coração fazia sua mão sangrar. E sagrava, Merlin, como _sangrava_.

"Devolve, Pansy."

Ela meneou e outras duas lágrimas correram seu rosto. Ele queria seu coração de volta. Queria que dois anos voltassem e que o trem retroagisse até trazer Hermione de volta. Gostaria que os contornos dela fossem mais delicados, sem sardas, e que seus olhos tivessem tanta cor quanto os de Pansy. Desejou cabelos loiros, lisos, nem curtos nem compridos, e seu ar de aristocracia e carência. Queria arrancar a aliança dourada com os dentes e apagar de sua memória a cada vez que via as fotos encantadas de pai e filho viajando pela Europa, enquanto ela alimentava os próprios fantasmas.

Estava tão cheio de vontades e em nenhum momento lhe ocorreu enxugar as lágrimas e abraçá-la. Em nenhum instante ela pensou em esconder o quanto estava quebrada. E nem ele fingiu perceber que precisava de apoio. Ele não estava lá para isso, estava?

"Devolva, Pansy, vai se machucar."

Ela riu. Abriu a mão para vislumbrar a palma ensangüentada, o coração no meio do vermelho. _Rouge_.

Sentia os braços frouxos em sua cintura e sabia que dormia. O calor emanava do pijama xadrez, um pouco menor do que o ideal para sua altura. Permitiu-se girar em seu abraço para observar na penumbra as sardas se destacarem no seu rosto. Os detalhes do seu cabelo ruivo, as linhas de seu rosto e procurou no homem com quem dormia resquícios do menino que ele deixara para trás ao lhe dar a corrente.

Ela padecia gelada em seu colo, com uma leve marca de ferrugem, desde que lavou para tirar o excesso de sangue. Levou a mão esquerda para seu rosto e, entre o contraste de iguais, percebeu que Ron ficava bem de dourado. Era da Gryffindor, pelos deuses. E combinava, como combinava. Ele entreabriu os olhos e puxou o anular para perto de sua boca. Beijou-o.

Os indicadores deslizaram o anel para cima, que saiu com uma facilidade extrema de seu dedo. O som metálico do baque entre a cabeceira e o objeto encheu seus olhos de lágrimas. Desde seus vinte anos, não tirou sequer uma vez aquela aliança do dedo. A mão parecia pesada entre as dele. O rostinho de olhos verdes veio à sua mente e permitiu que as pálpebras abaixassem porque não queria chorar de novo.

Ele colocou a sua mão sobre seu coração e ele batia forte embaixo de sua palma. A cicatriz feita com o pingente se comunicou com o frenesi e, somente abriu os olhos por reflexo, porque eles se fecharam ao mesmo tempo em que os lábios dele tomaram os seus. Uma lágrima molhou a face de ambos e desta vez o polegar interveio entre os dois para secar.

Ela conseguiu sorrir. E não limpou a outra lágrima que desceu. Porque _ele _o fez.

* * *

Ele desejou que o beijasse, abraçasse e desistisse. Desejou que devolvesse a corrente, saísse do trem e viesse aos seus braços. Que abandonasse a cabine de luxo que a levava para o marido que nunca lhe daria atenção e ao filho que mal conhecia por culpa dos três.

Não conseguiu imaginar outra mulher no lugar dela enquanto esperava que carregassem suas bagagens e apenas lhe restasse a carteira elegante que combinava com seus sapatos e capa. Não gostava que seus cabelos estivessem presos, seus olhos verde-escuros e seu rosto limpo, vestido da máscara de seis anos atrás.

A diferença entre os dois ainda pairava entre as manchas na pele, a qualidade das roupas e a capacidade de esconder sentimentos. Enquanto Ron se despira ao longo do tempo, Pansy afastou-se até fechar sua concha. Mantinha os olhos baixos, fitando os próprios sapatos, esperando que alguma coisa simplesmente a levasse dali.

E quanto ergueu o olhar para Ron, seus olhos ficaram tão claros quanto os dele, azul e verde na mistura perfeita, no equilíbrio que nunca seria alcançado pelos dois. A mão enluvada tocou a extensão sardenta, desde a testa até os lábios. Embaixo do tecido, sua aliança estava gelada, como o colar embaixo da capa.

"Não me deixe."

Ele a beijou devagar, puxando os dez grampos que seguravam seus cabelos até que pudesse entremear os dedos dentro dos fios. Podia sentir seus lábios tremerem junto com seu corpo e o abraço ficar mais tenso, mais forte, mais dolorido. Sentia a aliança cada vez mais gelada e os lábios cada vez mais quentes. Mordeu o lábio inferior devagar e a puxou contra o peito, fazendo seus pés tocarem o ar, porque era mais alto e não queria ficar mais longe do que estava.

No meio do seu desespero ela quis lutar, se fazer de forte e puxar seus cabelos para que se afastasse. As luvas tornavam os fios escorregadios, como o próprio Ron se escoava dela. Ao fim, quando conseguiram se separar, ela percebeu que a clareza dos olhos dele nunca chegaria aos seus. Tocou seu rosto com as costas da mão e não pôde experimentar a maciez e o calor. Proibiu-se.

"Eu te amo."

O apito soou ao longe e Pansy precisou se afastar.

Andando de costas, acenou até que os saltos tocaram o degrau que a fazia subir no trem. Ron fez menção de seguí-la, entretanto, ela levantou a mão esquerda. Apenas uma lágrima manchava a impassividade do seu rosto.

E ela adentrou o trem, sem olhar para trás.

* * *

O trem para Hogwarts não combinava com sua roupa preta. Sua capa preta. Os olhos verde-escuros diziam 'tchau' para ela e não conseguiu deixar de sorrir, porque os cabelos castanhos caíam em sua testa e ele os jogava para trás. Acenou para o pequeno até que ele se distraísse com os amigos que provavelmente faria durante a viagem.

Os quase trinta e dois anos pairavam em suas costas com o peso de ser viúva. Virou e colidiu com Ron. Há quatro anos não o via. Há quatro anos decidiu abandoná-lo em uma estação de trem. E depois desse tempo o mesmo local decidiu fazê-los encontrar.

"Pansy."

"Weasley."

"Ron," ele a corrigiu. Um pouco mais atrás, Harry Potter e Hermione Granger conversavam animados. E falhavam miseravelmente em fingir que não prestavam atenção no casal.

"Meus pêsames."

Sua expressão se tornou sardônica e ela sorri. Por uma abertura da capa, vê-se que a corrente ainda enfeita seu colo. Ele pousa um rápido beijo em seus lábios e sua expressão quase suaviza. Seus olhos verde-escuros procuram a claridade do azul. E a encontra.

Naquele momento, ela fez a única coisa que podia: tirou a aliança do anular esquerdo, puxou a mão de Ron de dentro do bolso e pousou o objeto em sua palma. Depois, fechou os dedos em torno do anel e seu sorriso o atravessou, enquanto ela lhe dava as costas e ia embora.

Seus cabelos loiros balançavam suavemente sobre os ombros, um pouco mais compridos que o normal. O trem de Hogwarts apitava ao longe, e nem de longe sentia tristeza por isso. Porque logo ele a alcançou, seus braços sobre seus ombros e seus olhos, tão verdes, permaneceram na mesma cor.

"Eu te amo."

Ele não a deixou. Nem ela.

**FIM**

_Se a música estiver com letras erradas desculpem, o verdana desconfigurou. _

_¹_ _não me deixes_

A ./maysa/ne-me-quitte-pas-(traducao).html ² e a .com/watch?v=8gtOXoXeWQc que eu usei, disponíveis.

_A você, caro leitor, cabe o papel de julgar se essa fanfic é digna ou não de um review._


End file.
